<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Mixup by Izissia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031925">Halloween Mixup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia'>Izissia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Breeding, Cervix Fucking, Cheating, Cuckolding, Deception, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Illusions, Impregnation, Mindbreak, Multi, Netorare, Netorase, Party, Sluttification, Vaginal Sex, ntr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha's dating Jaune and they go to a halloween party, they're having a great time until Emerald Sustrai decides to ruin Jaune's life by disguising herself as Jaune and fucking Pyrrha's brains out.<br/>Pyrrha doesn't mind, mind!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos/Emerald Sustrai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween Mixup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you ready Jaune?" Pyrrha's dazzling eyes shine into her boyfriends own. The music from the dorm rooms can be heard even here, all the way down the hallway.<br/>
"Of course, P." he leans forwards, and presses a gentle kiss to his costumed girlfriends lips. Pyrrha moans softly into the boys lips, but it ends too soon for her to like.<br/>
She gives her boyfriend a gentle laugh, and squeezes his hand tighter. Jaune was dressed up like a mummy, the loose bandaging wrapping around his body. Pyrrha however, was dressed up as another famous redhead. Yoko Littner. Her asscheeks swallowed down the tiny shorts, her incredible bust barely concealed by the skimpy bikini. Her long red hair done up into a ponytail, and the faintest hints of a thong peeking out from her tiny shorts. She pulls on her meek boyfriends arm, and they head to the party!</p><p>"Pyrrha, you look amazing!" Ruby cheers at her friend, the raven haired girl was dressed up like everyone's favorite Goddess of party tricks. Aqua! The party spread out through the multiple dorm rooms, into the hallways. Loud music, the promise of drinks and costumes. What more could a girl ask for.<br/>
"Thank you Ruby." Pyrrha laughs, "You look incredible as well."<br/>
Penny was just a maid, a cute neon maid. "Ruby assures me it is one hundred percent accurate to the show. Panties and all." the redhead robutt nudges her girlfriends side, giving the latest party-goer a wide smile.<br/>
"Yup, wanna see?" Ruby spreads her thighs apart at the other. Pyrrha just laughs, "Maybe later." Ruby flashed her crotch from beneath her modest skirt. Yep, totally accurate. "I'm going to help Jaune lighten up."</p><p>Her boyfriend was pulled towards one of the many drinks stands, helping themselves to two cups of fruity punch. "Are you feeling okay?"<br/>
"Huh? Of course! I mean.. Thanks for caring.." Jaune took his drink, blushing cutely as he glanced around, "Oh hey Nora!" the blonde boy waves at the redhead girl.<br/>
"I am the God of thunder~!" Nora had been partying for a lot longer than them, throwing her hammer into the air. She'd come as Thor, naturally. "Wheeehehehe~" her giggling laughter pierced the music, Jaune smiles.<br/>
"Looks like you've been having fun, is Ren around?"<br/>
"uhhh..." The blushing Valkyrie scratched her chin. "I dunno!" a delighted look affixed itself to her face.<br/>
"hey P, maybe I should take Nora home. She looks pretty wasted."<br/>
"You're not a cop, are you?" Nora scoffs, pushing at the boy. "I know you're not cuz Yang's a cop..." She wiped some drool from her face. "Hrmm.." Nora wobbled on her feet, utterly plastered. "Actually where ish Yang?"<br/>
"I think that's a good idea, Jaune."Pyrrha nodded to her boyfriend, kissing his cheek. "Hurry back."</p><p>Nor pouts, but she finds herself leaning onto the Mummy-Jaune as the boy offers to take her home from the party. They talk. Mostly Nora talks, as she was guided back to her own dorm room by her teammate.<br/>
They don't check one of the hundreds of broom closets along the way, if they did they'd have caught a gagged Yang with her arms handcuffed behind her  back. Drooling onto the cloth gag as Neo, dressed like a cat, slams into her ass with a cruel, soundless giggle.<br/>
Pyrrha minded with the party, Blake was dressed up like a princess. The loose, sheer fabric hugged her bellabooty so tight Pyrrha swore she could make out the girl's asshole pressed against that dress. The Nikos blushed, sipping at her drink.</p><p>Nora dropped her ass back onto the bed. A satisfied smile on her face. "Thanksh Ren.." The drunken girl moans, running her hand along her crotch. Jaune gasped, and immediately looked away.<br/>
"Nora I don't think.." He stammered, before sneaking a glance at her pink and white striped panties. The sleepy girl's fingers trill along her pussylips. Before she lets out a gentle snore. Jaune's bandages bulge at the front. Should've wore a dance belt. "Jeeze.." Her thighs spread apart as her heroic skirt rides all the way up. Pink an white with soft frills. Way too hot. He stares, reaching down to squeeze his bulge, before shaking his head. And returning to the party.</p><p>"Pyrrha!" Jaune barged into the room, the redhead glances at the other, quirking a brow.<br/>
"Yes, Jaune?"<br/>
"I want you." thump. Pyrrha blinked in disbelief, her heartbeat skipped a beat.<br/>
"You.. Want me?" Jaune was approaching, fast. Returning without Nora to greet her with a deep, passionate kiss.<br/>
Mhmfff~. He grabs her by her hair, tilting her head back and thrusting his lips against hers. Those juicy, wet Nikos pillows wrap around the boys. She'd never seen Jaune like this. She liked it. Her lips part as that tongue thrust into her face. "Mhmff!" Pyrrha moans cutely, her face fucked full of tongue. Her strong fingers start to delicately stroke at her lover's cheeks.<br/>
A thick mouthful of spit pumps into her face. She gets wet, and swallows it down. Her boyfriends tongue swirls along her own, pinning her muscle down in a show of dominance. She loved it. Her hips gyrate forwards, begging to be touched. Pressing her crotch into his, Yoko grinds against the hungry monster, her breaths short and ragged.<br/>
"I.. Want. You~" shluuurp. Jaune pulls free from the kiss, letting their conjoint lines of spit drip down each others faces.<br/>
"Jaune what's gotten into you. You're so.. Manly." Pyrrha's thighs rubbed together, a few partygoers gawp, Ruby notably slackjawed at the fierce tonguefucking she'd just witnessed.<br/>
"You love it." Jaune taunts, no asking if she was sure, no hounding of questions. This wasn't the Jaune she knew, but she nodded her head.<br/>
"I do.. This is nice." Pyrrrha glanced away, her wrist gripped, guided to her boyfriends crotch.<br/>
"You know what to do." the boy smirks down at her. Those fingers worked on automatic. She presses her palm firmly against her costumed lover's crotch. Her other hand soon joins it. Tugging at the bandages and fishing out his fat, pale cock.<br/>
"J-Jaune.. You've grown!" the blushing redhead glances away. "You're like a horse!" she grabs the base of that shaft firmly making her boyfriend moan. Her other hand loops around the tip of his dick and starts to jerk gently, curving his dick towards her crotch.</p><p>"P.. Pyrrha.." " Ruby gulps at the loved up couple getting handsy in a party. She watches those fingers glide along that bronzed cock.<br/>
"Oh.. Ruby. Do we have to go someplace else?" Pyrrha's cheeks burned as she realized just where they were.<br/>
"No no it's just uhmm.. You know what you're doing, right?" Ruby gawps as the invincible girl pumped Emerald's grinning dick.<br/>
"Of course I do." Pyrrha smiles. "Now kiss me!" Mhmfff~ Once again her head was tilted backwards, that huge rod drags along her crotch. Pyrrha jerks her 'boyfriends' fat dick against her concealed pussy. Switching hands. The base jerked, the tip held itself in place. Dragging along her pussy. Emerald's shiteating grin grew wider as she had an audience staring at her mocha cock. Her hot ropes of preseed sling across Pyrrha's body. She grabs Yoko's shorts, and rips them down.<br/>
Mhmff-hmffF~ The kiss breaks again. Pyrrha panting, gasping. Her relationship finally entering its honeymoon period. She stares at Jaune's shaft, "I had no idea you could grow so big.. I hope it stays like this forever." she mumbles, pushed back. Her fat, bare ass pins against the cold bricks of the wall. Jaune grabs her thighs, and lifts them up! "Oh!" Pyrrha pants, left dangling, pinned back against the wall. "Did you get stronger too.. Maybe you've been training."<br/>
"All for my bitch~" Emerald swoons at the pale redhead shoving her back into the wall. "I'm going to fuck you to the beat." her sultry words purr into Pyrrha's ear.<br/>
"I'd like that." Pyrrha confesses. That fat shaft crams against her pussy, and stuffs itself forwards eagerly. "Oh...!" Her spine arched, and her body bounced in delight. Rubybites her lip. Fingers reaching down to Penny's ass. "Oh.. Yes!" Pyrrha cries in pleasure.</p><p>Emerald was cruel. She fucks that lifted pussy like her life depended on it, drilling her hips forwards she spears the Nikos on her bronze Goddess shaft. She blows a kiss at Ruby. Ruby mumbles, biting her lip. The party mostly continued, but who wouldn't stop to stare at the incredible, frantic fucking Emerald gave.<br/>
Pyrrha's tiny bra jostled and bounced. Her thighs grabbed and spread apart, pinned flat against the wall she was getting fucked against. "Don't stop, please!" she begs, "You're like an animal! I adore it!" her tits bounced free from her tiny cosplay bra. Her hair smeared back into the wall, ponytail unraveling.<br/>
"Wouldn't dream of it." Emerald spat onto one of those bouncing tits, before shoving her face down and giving a cruel BITE~!<br/>
"Ohhhh~!" Pyrrha's pussy clamped. So rough, so erotic! She strokes Emerald's mane as her chest was bit and suckled on. Her pussy squeezes tight around the shaft within her. "Baby I'm going to..." Her fingers curl in tight, clutching at Emerald's  defined shoulders.<br/>
"do it. Cum." she spat onto that sore titty. "Cum to my command!"<br/>
"Y-Yes..." The natural born submissive melted into the newfound dominance of her lover. Her pussy trembles and tenses, wrapping tight around the cock that drove into her body. Her eyes crossing and rolling. Nearby, magnetic devices flicker, the music gets a bit louder, some lights flicker as their switches were toyed with. "I'm... Cumming!" her thighs kick straight up and her pussy squirts all over Emeralds balls. Her clear, streaking seed surges from her snatch and douses the Sustrai's crotch and thighs.<br/>
Pyrrha's tongue dangles from her face. Emerald lets out a  devious giggle. "Oh, looks like the parties just getting started."</p><p>"P-Pyrrha!" Jaune returned from escorting Nora to her bed to see his girlfriends hips riding along Emerald's mocha coloured rod. Wetness drips down the wall behind her. That dick shining with wetness!<br/>
"J-Jaune.. I'm seeing double~!" the fucked drunk redhead drools. Grabbing Emerald's balls and stroking. "Come here baby~" she waves her other hand at Jaune. The blonde boy sickened by what he saw. "I love the new you~" Emerald thrusts hard. THWAP~ Pyrrha's massive titties clap together.<br/>
"N-New me.. What the hell are you talking about?" Jaune stumbles forwards, it's hard to walk when you're toting a raging stiffie.<br/>
Pyrrha's slutty smile swivels from the intruding Jaune, down to the bull Jaune in her pussy. Emerald grins and breaks the spell. 'Jaune' fading away to reveal her mint green hair, and her bronzed body. She was giggling, of course.<br/>
"W.. Wait.." The blushing girl moans as she saw what everyone else could see. "You're not.. Jaune.." She gulps, her fingers grabbing at Emerald's shoulders again.<br/>
"Nope, sorry~" Emerald smirks. "Now, where do you want my cum." Thrust~ Emerald spears herself forwards, her cocktip crams against Pyrrha's womb. The invincible girl lets out a drawn out moan from the sheer pleasure of her over-stimulated cunt getting stuffed full of cock.<br/>
"Oh god.. Inside, please!" her legs swing forwards, and latch around Emerald's waist.<br/>
"Pyrrha what are you saying.. You're cheating on me!"<br/>
Thrust~ Emerald's crotch crashes into Pyrrha's own, the Nikos moans like a whore. "She knows." Emerald's singsong voice teases the boy. The well fucked look on Pyrrha's body paralyzing Jaune with lust. He watches her whole back arch as Emerald's firm thrust had her slinging spit all over her fat tits. "She just doesn't care~ And neither do I. Now be quiet!" Emerald scowls at Jaune, "And I'll let you jerk off."<br/>
Jaune opens his mouth to protest, letting out a weak croak. His throat was dry, his head was spinning. Pyrrha lets out another slutty moan, in time with the beat, like Emerald had promised.</p><p>Thwap~ Emerald's balls spank Pyrrha's asshole. The moaning fuckdoll swinging her hips down onto that shaft. "Do it.. Inside.." She begs, perfectly able to see the bronze beauty who was railing her, and the sniveling cuckold behind them. Most of the party was staring now. She could get used to this. Pyrrha developing an exhibitionism kink as her body was skewered. "Unghhh~!" she grunts in desire, her cervix finally giving in to the battering of Emerald's cock.<br/>
Emerald let out one final drawn out moan, their bodies thrust into one and another, grinding her sweaty, mocha crotch into Pyrrha's glistening, pale mons. She holds herself there, pressing every inch of her body into Pyrrha's, and pinning her to the wall completely. Her shaft trembles, and tenses, before finally pumping rope after rope of that unbelievably potent cum into Pyrrha's womb. Throb~ Each little twitch of her dick was another massive, creamy eruption surging into the Redhead's fertile pussy. Jaune looks away, but he can hear the sloshing of cum. The desperate begging for more. He knows what Emerald was doing.<br/>
Knocking his girlfriend up~.<br/>
"Take it all~" Emerald's warm breath traces along Pyrrha's earlobe, holding herself firmly against the other, her climax so immense that it began to dribble back around her cock, a few white beads at first, before the steady trickle became a full on stream. Pyrrha's gut bulged obscenely, her ass sliding down the wall behind her before she was dropped, unceremoniously onto the ground.<br/>
"Ahhhh~" Pyrrha leans her head back, mouth agape. Bathing in the last of Emerald's load. Her hands rest on her bloated belly. Her ruined pussy dribbling seed onto the floor. Her fat tits catch what little cum she doesn't manage to soak her face in.</p><p>"Now, you'll be a good boy and raise my kids for me, won't you?" Emerald smiles sweetly down at Jaune.<br/>
"M-Mom!" the boy couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Arc family matriarch, his busty, blonde mother herself. She smiles sweetly down at him, and runs her womanly fingers over his cock.<br/>
Emerald strokes him slowly. "This is the closest to a man you'll ever come, Jaune. No girl would ever be satisfied with this." she squeezes her fingers tight around his dick.<br/>
"Yes mommy.." Jaune so humiliated he agrees with what she said. "So man up, and take some responsibility. Your girlfriend loves my cock." Emerald laughs in Jaune's face openly. The boy sees it as his mother humiliating him while she jerked off his dejected dick. He closes his eyes, and lets out a moan.<br/>
When he came, Emerald held his dick straight down, making him squirt onto the floor, and all over his toes. She flicks his cock, before straightening her back. "Alright, any of you whores seen Weiss" the mint-haired girl combs her fingers through her mane, mussying herself up after her frenetic, animalistic mating. "Winter needs to get her balls drained" Emerald smirks.<br/>
"That way.." Ruby points, her fingers dripping with fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another one of my older fics from my old blog, thanks again to Val! \/@|_</p><p>I haven't wrote any new RWBY stuff in a good few months, but I have a lot of it in my backlog I can port over here.<br/>same as the last deal, I didn't go through this and check. I think like a bunch of artists I don't like looking at my old stuff lol, but I think it should be preserved and I think people can still like it. Sorry!~<br/>Any RWBY stuff I post will almost definitely be the older stuff getting saved from the tumblr purge.</p><p>PLEASE let me know if I missed any tags. ♥</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>https://discord.gg/aK2dK5s<br/>Join my discord~!</p><p>Or follow me on twitter @Izissia</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>